


Taste What's Mine

by GoldenQueenx



Series: Roni/Weaver fanfics [10]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Handcuffs, Sex, Smut, collecting on a deal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12699849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenQueenx/pseuds/GoldenQueenx
Summary: Weaver shows up at Roni's bar to collect what she owes him. Prompt by Anons via tumblr. Smut. NSFW. GoldenQueen. Spoilers for 7.06.





	Taste What's Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt via tumblr from Anons to write a fanfic about Weaver coming to collect what Roni owes him.
> 
> Set after 7.06. Spoilers for the episode.
> 
> Note: I do not own anything OUAT.
> 
> Warning: Handcuffs.
> 
> Roni doesn't know Weaver is awake on this one. Weaver knows Roni is; having been watching her.
> 
> Rated M.

That delicious swollen moon hung high in the sky above Weaver as he made his way through the doors of Roni's bar. The night had dragged on while he spent the better half of it waiting, watching, to see how things would play out. Even if he could have sent his informant, Tilly, to do the dirty work there was something more than relaxing in doing it himself. Much to his pleasure she had come back here to do some cleaning up. He couldn't help but smirk at the realization that there truly couldn't be any rest for the wicked. "Roni." He watched as she looked up, those curls of hers caressing the apples of her cheeks.

"Here for an after hours nightcap?"

"You could say that."

Roni shifted on the spot, bringing up one of the clean tumblers to set in front of the detective. The way in which he took his seat had sent a chill down her spine in all of the right ways. The movement, the air in which he settled himself at the bar , reminded her of her mentor. "Whiskey?"

He gave her a simple nod before wrapping his fingers around the glass before him. Greedy eyes watched as the amber liquid poured, more than eager to feel that familiar burn down his throat. Silence took him into it's grasp once she had set the bottle down next to his glass. He took the opportunity to down the contents, that sensation he had craved causing his eyes to close. The taste of the whiskey warming his limbs.

"You can take the bottle home. I'm almost done here..so."

"The bottle you already gave me is waiting at home." His voice lowered an octave as he placed the tumbler down onto the bartop, pushing the empty glass in her direction before catching her gaze. "If all I wanted was a drink. I could have went home."

"Then what are you here for?"

The air around her felt damp, humid, as she inhaled it into tense lungs. The look in his eyes had been enough to floor her the second he walked in. Roni might have overlooked that look of knowing what someone wants, but Regina hadn't missed a beat. So when the answer came out of his whiskey slicked lips, she wasn't surprised in the slightest. "I've come to collect that... _one_...you owe me."

A smirk formed on her lips as she placed her hands onto the surface of the bar, leaning in slightly, readying herself for whatever awful act he would want her to perform all in the name of the one favor she asked of him. Knowing what kind of man the curse had made Weaver wasn't helping matters, in fact it only served to bring images of torturing some poor schmuck for information, possibly setting something on fire, or helping him find a place to either dump a body or hide one. "And what exactly will you have me do?"

"You make it sound like I'll ask something of you that you won't enjoy." He stood then, breaking their eye contact and making his way around the bar to where Roni currently was still leaning. Coming up behind her, he tilted his head and brought his mouth close behind her, inhaling the wonderful scent wafting from her. "Trust me, you'll enjoy it."

"Is that so?" The look she shot back at him would have been enough to send any patron heading for the hills in fear of coming face to face with that baseball bat that sat so close within her reach - but it only served to make Weaver's mouth water. The look having reminded him of Regina, his star pupil, the Queen so much so that he could feel his cock twitch in response.

His hand went to rest close beside hers, thumb stroking along her soft skin. "Yes. It is." Closing the space between their bodies, he pressed his chest against her back and waited for her response.

"I take it your request is..."

"If you were going to say ... to fuck you right here in your bar; That would be correct."

She almost scoffed at how blunt he had been, his words repeating themselves in her head as if on a loop. Even if it had been true, Roni had indeed made the deal but couldn't she break it? Weaver being a bit harder to please than Rumple, she doubted very much she had anything else of interest for him. "Are you sure that's what you want? I can be useful in other ways, you know."

"I'm very aware of what you're capable of.." His lips were close to her ear now, dangerously so. "..but I would wager you will want to see how this would play out."

"And if I refuse?"

"Why would you?" In all honesty, if she refused now it would be exactly the thing Regina would do and from what he saw earlier, she was indeed awake. But she didn't know he had enlightened himself this evening on the matter. Before he could try and coax her anything further, she pushed back against him. Not in any manner that would give him the signal to back off, no, entirely the opposite. Roni ground her impeccable ass against his groin and that movement alone made his mouth water and his cock to begin it's very eager journey to respond to her ministrations. With each movement she made against him, he pressed against her, hands moving to run along her arms up, down and then around to her chest. His fingers began kneading her breasts through her shirt.

Here she was, grinding against her mentor, each stroke furthering the apparent bulge in his jeans, inwardly she wondered what sort of fantasies Rumplestiltskin might have imagined back before the curse - that is if he even saw her in the light that this Weaver persona did. The fact that Weaver had struck a deal with Roni had given her pause, but would he really choose this? The request would have been the last thing he would want from her, wouldn't it? "Do you like that?"

"I didn't ask for grinding but it works for the moment." His hands moved down to grip the waist of her jeans, his thumbs toying with the buckle on her belt. "I fully intend on getting you naked sooner rather than later."

"What are you waiting for then?"

Using his grip on her belt, he hurled her around to face him as his eyes caught hers. "Could have sworn I caught a flicker of lust in those eyes when you agreed to owe me..." She didn't respond, opting for allowing him to continue at his task. He worked her out of her belt in no time, the button and zipper coming in close second before he dipped his right hand behind the waist band of her jeans to caress along the fabric of her panties, not at all surprised to find them moist. "...seems I was right. Roni, did you secretly want this? Big bad detective making you weak in the knees, is that it?"

"I bet you want me on my knees." She groaned as his fingers pressed further against the fabric, her legs trembling despite her.

"Or better yet, handcuffed." He hissed in her direction. As entertaining as the idea of her down on her knees in front of him was, he wanted her cuffed before she even thought about taking him into that _wet and warm_ mouth of hers.

"It's always a power- _oh!_ -" His fingertips had pushed behind the black lace of her panties now, eagerly rubbing along her folds, grazing her clit. "-p-play with you."

"You know me well, d-" He slipped, almost calling her dearie and had to correct himself as he dipped his head to her ear, tongue snaking out to trace along her lobe before picking up the pieces he almost spilled. "-don't you, Roni?"

"Mmmhmm." His fingers crumbled her resolve. She backed her ass up against the edges of the bar, hands coming to grip the forearm nearest her waistband. The fact that once everyone was awake and the real being behind Weaver remembered what happened, she could bet she would never live it down. The thought alone made a chill course through her limbs. Maybe she didn't want to live it down, and if she were being honest - she didn't want him to forget how warm her core felt wrapped around him, all juicy and delicious like an apple. But with each movement, she found the coil tightening low in her belly causing her lips to twitch.

Reaching his left hand back to grasp on cold metal before bringing it up between them. "Kiss them." His fingers began to speed up against that sweet bundle of nerves of hers as he watched her consider the item, hips grinding into his movements before she leaned in. Her lips pressed against the cold metal, then surprisingly, her tongue snaked out to curl along one of the cuffs. _Damn_. He swallowed hard as he watched her eyes close as she began using her tongue in ways that could easily allow his mind to wander to situations of a delicious manner causing him the be jealous of the inanimate object.

"Oh- _fuck-_ Just like that, yes." Her voice was low, sensual, as she reached her hands back to grasp the edge of the bar. Within seconds, she felt her muscles tense as her nails tried to pierce through the hard surface behind her to now avail, her orgasm rushed over her like warm water. Refreshing and relaxing, the lull of bliss bringing her mind into a sated hazy state. As soon as it began to simmer, fade into the background, she became aware that Weaver had removed his hand from her and instead locked the handcuffs around her wrists behind her. _You set yourself up for that;_ She chastised herself - not that she hadn't been expecting it to begin with but to have done it during that delicious moment, how _devious_.

"I told you that this would be enjoyable." His fingers began to work the belt around his waist, chocolate eyes set on the woman in front of him. "On your knees."

As she knelt before him on the floor of her own bar, he couldn't help but think back to the days when he toyed with the idea of having her do the same within the walls of the castle she had intended to call home. He had given her the dark curse, had he not? The idea of working on that sort of deal alone made him want to jerk himself off every single night in those dungeons, the images of her bringing herself onto her knees in front of him in return for her revenge. He felt his mouth fall open, tongue snake out to run along his lips in a last ditch effort to stave off the notion of calling her Regina the second he shot his cum inside of her. _No_. _Power is knowledge._ "Part your lips for me.." But before he could even get his cock into her mouth, the sound of a car parking outside caused her to jump.

"What was that?"

"He's early. Fucking hell." Quickly, he helped her up off of the floor and removed the handcuffs. "Keg room."

"What?"

"Go to the fucking keg room."

He followed closely behind her, reaching into her back pocket to take the key for the keg room into his hand, unlock the door and push through. He closed it the second she was in, making sure to lock it back as to not allow anyone to catch a glimpse of their activities.

"If you think I'm fucking you and one of your informants, you are sorely mistaken."

Holding up a hand to shush her, he quickly gripped her wrists and placed the cuffs back along them. "You're not fucking anyone else." He growled, almost too protectively. "But you should keep your voice down. Lest Rodgers find out what's going on behind closed doors."

"Rodgers? You called Rodgers?"

"No. I had an informant call Rodgers about a break in at your bar. Of course, he'll scope the place out to make sure nothing's missing."

"How does that work in regards to your dick in my mouth, detective?"

"I'll have to wait for the next favor you need for that one."

Closing the space between them, he made quick work of her jeans and panties. He pulled them down her legs, helped her out of her boots, then chucked it all in the corner nearest the door. Standing back up, he pushed his pants and underwear down to his ankles, reached behind her and lifted her up. He pressed her back against one of the shelves that housed the kegs, grimacing as he felt a pain shoot through his frame from the recent bullet wound. "Keep your hands up over your head."

She did as he asked, gripping the edge of one of the shelves above her, wrapping her legs tight around his waist. The danger of the situation, getting caught, had already caused an ache to start between her legs. The fact that she didn't want anyone to find this out was only proving to heighten it, her and Weaver in a situation like this being caught, added bonus of him remembering it at some point - _fuck_ was it getting to her.

A moment passed as they adjusted to the position before he thrust his hips up against her, sheathing his entire length within the warmth of those delicious walls that felt as if their intent were to squeeze him until he couldn't stand it any longer. "You're so tight." His voice was hushed as the sound of the door to the bar opening caught their attention. At that, his hips began to pick up a rhythm.

In their current position, his length could stroke against the spot that drove her libido to new heights, each thrust causing her breath to hitch in her throat. "This is ridic- _oh that_ -" Her voice was hushed as she spoke, but the second he took to controlling how her hips rolled down against him, it sent chills up her spine and caused her legs to tingle. "-ulous. Why did you - _fuck me that feels good_ -call him?"

He chose not to answer her and instead shoot an instruction her way. "Hold this." He had shifted his weight in order to use one of his hands to peel her shirt up and close to her wrists. She did as he asked, which allowed him to reach in and lift one of her breasts up over that bra of hers. His mouth found one of her dusky nipples and wrapped around it, sucking and nibbling as his hips continued to plunge into her with abandon.

"Oh _fuck_." She gasped at the electricity shooting through her torso down between her legs at the assault his mouth was currently unleashing on her breast. "No, no-no-no, I'm- _Don't you fucking stop._ "

A chuckle released his lips, muffled as it were with his mouth currently occupied.

"Roni?" Rodgers' voice echoed back through the bar, sounding far away. If she could pin-point it, he was currently standing at one of the couches or at least she hoped that was correct but with the current rush flooding through her body, she couldn't very well focus

The moment her body tensed, Weaver reached for the second breast - doing the same with it as the first. " _Fuck mee..._." A groan escaped her lips, just a pinch above the hushed tone she had used before. "Just go a little _-a-oh fuck.._ "

"What's that?" He asked while he flicked his tongue over the peak of the nipple he had just sucked erect, his hands curving her hips to hit _right there_.

"Wea-ver, I swear-"

"Who made the deal?" He asked, picking up the pace knowing that they truly didn't have as much time as he had intended and that tell-tale sign of him getting closer to the edge was starting to rear it's head. "Who needed my help?"

"Mmm-me. I d- _fuck fuck me fuck me_ " She huffed out a breath, her hands gripping the shelf above her so tight that her knuckles were stark white, the shirt caught in between her fingers. She couldn't control the manner in which her hips were moving with the death grip he had on them, and _fuck the world_ she didn't want to. "I-I did. I did." At the height of her arousal, her body had begun shaking, legs trembling wrapped like vices around his waist.

"And was it worth it?" He watched as she shut her eyes tight, taking her bottom lip between her teeth. His eyes followed the pink shade making it's way up her chest and he new, she was close. "Open your eyes or I'll stop." They flew open at the same time her mouth did. "Was it worth it?" Now he was giving her his all, thrusting up into her without any hesitance, the sound of skin on skin clear as day.

"Ye-yes- _oh fuck yes, right there, yes keep going-_ " Her voice climbed well above her original whisper, loud enough he was sure Rodgers could hear it but he wanted more, so he claimed her pulse point with her mouth, growling words of encouragement which were met with her screaming the same three letter word over and over again, ending in his persona's name as he felt her walls clench down around him with such force, it pushed him over the edge. His orgasm wracked through him as her cursed name fell from his lips in a groan.

A knock sounded through the room, followed by a voice laced with regret for falling for the whole break in stint. "Roni, Weaver..there wasn't a break in was there?"

"Sorry detective, we wouldn't know." Weaver called back, watching as Roni brought her cuffed wrists down onto her hair to grab strands of curls in her palms as the shirt fell in a wrinkled mess over her torso, clearly having not come down completely from her high yet. "You should go. I think we can handle it from here."

"Right. If there was a break in and anything is missing, you can file it right?"

"Yes, I'll make sure everything is tied up."

Roni let out a whimper at that, finally wrapping her mind around everything that was being said, secretly wanting him to tie her to every fucking surface they could fuck on. She began taking in gasps of air, trying to calm the trembling in her frame by the time Weaver had removed the handcuffs and set her feet back on the ground. For a second she wondered if her knees would buckle, decidedly she opted not to test it out and instead leaned against the shelf she had just been pressed against.

"When you need more favors, you know who to come to, right?"

"Oh yes."

 _The End_.


End file.
